


take my heart (cause i only want you!)

by suxu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Pining, painter!seungkwan, self indulgent fic just for meeee, they’re art majors, webtoonist!vernon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suxu/pseuds/suxu
Summary: Seungkwan’s swimming in a heavy wave of emotions, his thoughts skyrocket  and suddenly he can’t tell apart between coherency and anything rational, the sayings like “I’m all yours” and “biggest crush” and “someone get me a fan” that the phrases jumble into one condensed line that finally leave Seungkwan’s dry mouth.“I’m your biggest fan!”(Boo Seungkwan suddenly confesses to Chwe Hansol for the first time but the confession gets misunderstood and he ends up assisting him on Hansol’s webtoon. What more can he ask for……)
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 19
Kudos: 55





	1. prologue: this love just turned into a webtoon

**Author's Note:**

> my first svt fic! i would have made this one fic...but i’d rather update as i go so i don’t keep this in a doc forever. based on nozaki-kun, one of my fav anime!
> 
> twt @qwilala

“Yes?”

Chwe Hansol listlessly stares back at Boo Seungkwan. His expression is unreadable, waiting for Seungkwan to respond, to say anything.

But Seungkwan, the one who called out to Hansol to stay when he knew that he was there just to pick up a pencil he left behind at his desk, did not expect to find the bravery, courage, and voice within him to actually tell him to wait. And now Hansol is actually waiting for him and Seungkwan feels the nerves in his legs turning into jelly, the palms of his hands sweating rapidly, and his face, oh god his face must be a dusty pink from his nose to his ears with how hot he’s feeling.

Chwe Hansol, a sophomore in University just like Seungkwan, a Liberal Arts Major just like Seungkwan, a student in Art History 104 at 9am just Seungkwan. There’s many similarities when it comes to Hansol and Seungkwan. The biggest titles Hansol does have over Seungkwan is—

Chwe Hansol, Seungkwan’s biggest crush.

Normally, Seungkwan is friendly, a people person so to say. Conversation can come easily to him when he’s around people, loves to just talk about whatever comes to mind. He thinks he has the natural charisma and charm to even host his own TV show, something he finds he’s already doing in a parallel universe. 

Right now, Seungkwan seems choked up, almost shocked that he called out to Hansol. He’s barely talked to him, hasn’t talked to him once since Seungkwan found out they were classmates this semester. He’s also chosen to sit at the farther seat possible from Hansol because he believes he reeks of his own googly, heart eyes when he’s in his peripheral. 

Luckily, Art History is a lecture hall and maybe Seungkwan can’t see the tiny board at the front of the class and he has to copy janky notes from Seokmin (but all he does is draw in his notebook, draws lots of frogs and cats and he’s just not paying attention most of the time.) There’s really no saving Seungkwan’s grade at this point unless he rereads the exact chapters he was taught in class which is very redundant, but Seungkwan is crazy about Hansol, his eyes won't leave the messy morning bed head sitting in the front row when he’s really supposed to takes notes on different architectures in gothic cathedrals. 

Seungkwan has a voice, an especially loud voice when provoked, but he has no idea what he’s doing right now when it comes to speaking, even breathing. His mouth opens, slowly, but his tongue moves on his own, to say something, anything. It’s amazing how long Hansol has been so patient, staring right back into Seungkwan’s eye’s and just that lone action has him firing up and sparking fireworks in his heart. Seungkwan’s swimming in a heavy wave of emotions, his thoughts skyrocket and suddenly he can’t tell apart between coherency and anything rational, the sayings like “I’m all yours” and “biggest crush” and “someone get me a fan” that the phrases jumble into one condensed line that finally leave Seungkwan’s dry mouth.

“I’m your biggest fan!”

Seungkwan’s eyes widened marginally, processing the words that came right out as he said it. And it doesn’t help that Hansol has reacted in stunned shock because that's really the only shit Seungkwan has the courage to say at this moment?

“I didn’t know you….” Hansol says breathlessly like he’s actually been hit with Seungkwan’s words, leaving his words sounding winded.

Many things run through Seungkwan’s mind, but it seems his body will not function alongside his rational sense and it’s really tearing him apart. He thinks maybe he should make a run for it, gun it to the door, but his feet are planted on the spot, glued to the ground from sheer embarrassment that if he even tried to run, he’d fall face first, run into the door, or just run in circles.

A clear mind is all Seungkwan needs, maybe if he explained himself Hansol will understand.

“You see—“

“I think I still have a copy, hold on.”

Seungkwan watches Hansol go through his backpack, digging through the contents until he pulls out….

a romance comic book?

Hansol also has a marker and suddenly he’s writing on top of the cover. The strokes are long, fluid, and exaggerated and Seungkwan can only stare in, well, more shock because what the hell is Hansol doing right now? Hansol hands the comic book to Seungkwan who takes it with careful hands, but is confused about having the comic in his possession. 

“I have to go now, but I’ll see you in class, Seungkwan-ssi,” Hansol gives him a wave and starts to head out the door. “Sorry I couldn’t give you much, but thanks for being a fan!”

Seungkwan stays behind for another 15 minutes to take in the fact that Hansol just gave him a romance comic with his autograph?

—

“You’re really bummed about this, huh?”

“Who wouldn’t be bummed, hyung!” Seungkwan buries his face into his hands, rubbing the palms onto his eyes like he needs to wake up from this horrible nightmare—this terribly, failed, horrible nightmare. 

“I don’t see the problem here,” Seokmin scrolls through his phone, clearly not paying too much attention that he doesn’t notice the sour expression Seungkwan has when he notices his friend neglect his feelings. “he gave you a gift, you love gifts.”

“You heard what I said, right?!” Seungkwan whines.

“You confessed then he gave you a comic book and you don’t appreciate it blah blah blah.” Seokmin mocks. “No offense.” And Seungkwan does take offense. 

“But what does that mean, does he do that to everyone?” Seungkwan curls in on himself on top of his dorm bed, Seokmin sitting on the floor still focused on his phone. “Either way, it’s rejection, isn’t it? I don’t know if I have the nerve to show up to class tomorrow?! I’ll be too self conscious around him!”

“No, you have to go to class!” Seokmin blurts out then whispers, “who am I going to copy notes from.”

“You got a lot of nerve.” Seungkwan glares back.

“But you did this to yourself! I’m not sure what you want from me?!” Seokmin retorts back.

“Just to listen! Hear me out! I put my heart on the line and now,” Seungkwan recalls just this morning, his heart aches. “I have this comic book. I don’t want it.”

“Ok, but did you read the comic book?” Seokmin asks. “Aren’t you a fan of romance comic books?”

“Yeah.” Seungkwan replies, sulking and Seokmin stares at him with a raised brow. Huffing, Seungkwan takes the comic book out of his backpack. He lies down and flips through the contents of the finely published comic book.

The art work, it’s so cutesy, fluffy, and super sparkly. The story feels a little over the top, too cliche, like old printed romance manhwa Seungkwan used to read back during his childhood when he first laid hands on his sister's collection. Of course Seungkwan has matured from reading those kinds of books, but they’re nostalgic, he’ll sometimes reread some when he’s in a cheesy mood. He’s even started reading a new webtoon with rave reviews online and is recommended by each and everyone of his friends.

Now that Seungkwan takes a closer look at this comic book the art is very similar to that webtoon he’s currently reading. The tone of the comic book exudes a lot of typical love tropes that squeeze Seungkwan’s heart in all directions. The dialogue, although very seldom of it is there, has more flow to the sequences when it comes to romantic scenes which Seungkwan is a big fan of. He can feel his heart ache at how powerful the art style, direction, and emotion it can invoke by how expressive this art style is. It reminds Seungkwan of—

Seungkwan flips to the front cover, his eyes widen, mouth dropping slightly.

—

Seungkwan’s not sure how to approach him so he stays hiding behind the wall, watching intently at Hansol who’s scanning the bulletin board by the student center.

It’s a lot for him right now, even just to stare. He probably looks creepy, but he finds his inability to make even good conversation with Hansol is more embarrassing than people judging him hiding. They just don’t understand, they will never understand.

“I know you’re there.” Hansol does not bat an eye at Seungkwan’s direction but he hears him loudly gasps.

“I, it’s not what you—“ Seungkwan comes out from hiding, hands in fist, and trying to find the words to explain himself.

“No, it’s exactly what I think, I know, Seungkwan-ssi.” Hansol turns to him and Seungkwan’s breath hitches. The wind sweeps the leaves behind Hansol, the sun setting behind creates an ambient orange that casts the whole campus behind him and reflects onto Hansol who looks golden, radiant, and makes Seungkwan’s heart thump loud, wanting to break out of his chest. 

“It is.” Seungkwan swallows.

“I want you.” Hansol’s words ring in Seungkwan’s head, making his lips tremble.

It’s the way Hansol says those words, his confidence makes Seungkwan feel ready to give everything and more with how forward Hansol is. The shaking in his whole body seizes, his stance straightens, and he’s smiling back at an equally elated Hansol.

“Come with me to my house.”

Seungkwan nods back enthusiastically then he walks over so together they can walk side by side to Hansol’s place.

It’s not a very long walk, a short walk across campus to the apartment complex most students are housed in. Hansol opens his door, lets Seungkwan in first.

There’s nothing out of the ordinary, just a normal studio apartment with the essentials to get by. Hansol’s desk in the corner does not hold much, but his giant drawing tablet only. Seungkwan takes a seat by the floor table, making himself comfortable while he waits for Hansol who is in the kitchen.

Many thoughts run through Seungkwan’s head, but it isn’t until now he realizes—he’s actually in Hansol’s apartment.

They’re boyfriends now, right? Hansol said he liked him back, right? He’s over at his house so they could—Seungkwan gasps, realizing how unprepared he is at this moment.

Seungkwan hasn’t kissed Hansol yet, they didn’t even hold hands walking to Hansol’s apartment and it just seems they’re ready to take the next step in this relationship. From base one to base four, Seungkwan has all these thoughts in his head that’s making him blush like crazy. It’s a rush, it’s risky, but they’re both adults, they both should make this decision together, talk to each other about what they want because they’re a team now and a team never makes a decision one sided. Seungkwan does not think he’s ready for it yet, just thinking about it has his hormones in a frenzy because he definitely can’t do it now, not so soon he can’t just—

Seungkwan gulps down the words stuck in throat.

—move in with him yet!

They barely started a relationship, let alone friendship and now Hansol wants him to move in?! They’re going too fast, not at the speed Seungkwan is used to going at. Oh, and now it’s in Seungkwan’s head that Hansol probably goes this fast with past partners. Great, now Seungkwan is feeling insecure, pressured over the thought of how fast this relationship is developing. But he can’t feel this way, he has to let him know, has to tell Hansol how he feels right away.

Hansol comes back with a glass of water and places it in front of Seungkwan. 

“Hansol, I have to—“ Seungkwan gets interrupted when Hansol holds up a hand, turns back around, and goes over to his desk and digs around the drawers. 

Hansol comes back to Seungkwan and places papers and pens in front of him. Confused, Seungkwan opens his mouth to ask.

“Trace them for me, please.” is all Hansol says. He sits down on the opposite side, patiently waiting for Seungkwan to act.

Seungkwan picks up a pen and stares down at the paper. It’s a sketch of a girl, just a normal school girl. Seungkwan starts to trace and it doesn’t take him long. He hands it to Hansol.

“And the next one too.”

Seungkwan finishes the next sketch just as fast and without looking back up again, Seungkwan finishes tracing the rest of the sketches in the small stack Hansol gave him.

Hansol goes through them, nodding his head in approval at Seungkwan’s work.

“I knew it,” Hansol crosses his arms, a smile on his face after checking each sketch. “your line work, it’s flawless, amazing, so clean. You do it so fast too, faster than I could ever. It takes me so long to clean my lineart.” Hansol bows his head making Seungkwan flinch. “Please be my assistant.”

Seungkwan registers the words, the action, the free labor he just worked and it all starts to click in his head, everything that lead up to now becomes clear as day.

“You’re Vernon!” Seungkwan points at him.

“I am Vernon.” Hansol lifts his head up, staring back with a steady gaze.

Vernon, a new up and coming rising webtoon author whose new series, _Everyday I love you_ , has been one of the most popular webtoons online. It’s always charted in the most hottest polls, the recommended list, and shared amongst so many people on twitter it trends when new chapters come out. This is more than just coincidence, it’s fate that Seungkwan’s favorite webtoon artist doesn’t just go to his school, he’s also his biggest crush— Chwe Hansol.

Seungkwan was supposed to confront Hansol today, to ask him if he was truly the real Vernon. He knew his art style anywhere upon close inspection of the comic and when Hansol autographed the comic book in his pseudonym. Seungkwan couldn’t let that image go in his head, he needed to get answers.

Of course things took a different turn when Seungkwan practically went nuts over the thought of Hansol reciprocating his feelings, even following him back home like a love struck puppy. Don’t blame Seungkwan for getting lost in the eyes of the man of his dreams, those soft brown tresses that blow in the wind, and gaze so penetrating Seungkwan’s heart becomes petrified.

“Wait a minute, did you just ask me to be your assistant?” Seungkwan asks when the words finally catch up to him.

“Yes,” Hansol replies. “Isn’t that why you came over today?” Hansol stares back, confused.

“Oh, of-of course!” Seungkwan stutters, hoping Hansol buys it, but he doesn’t say anything or point it out, so Seungkwan keeps it up. “I just thought I had to prove it more than just—“ Seungkwan gestures to the sketches. “you know more than this!”

“I’ve seen your work,” Hansols says. “you’re in the art club on campus, you did the lineart for the recruitment poster, I pass by that poster everyday on the way to class.”

“How did you know it was me?”

“One of your members pinned the poster up, I asked and they said a ‘Boo Seungkwan’ did it. When I heard your name called in class, I knew I had to talk to you.”

“Me?!” Seungkwan is blown away, enraptured at the idea that Hansol has been thinking about him just as much. Maybe not in the same way, but if Seungkwan can be a constant in Hansol’s wandering mind in a positive way, he’ll take it!

“I didn’t know how to approach you, without sounding creepy, or sounding pretentious that I needed you to work for me,” Hansol explains. “There was no precedent for me to talk to you, but you broke that barrier.”

“Oh my god,” Seungkwan breathes. “when I said I was your fan.”

“How you knew, I’m not sure,” Hansol shrugs. “but I’m asking you now, not as my fan, not as my classmate, not as a person that’s also part of the art department,” Hansol holds Seungkwan's gaze. “but as you, an artist. You have a skill that’s been developed, you worked hard to make art as easy, yet clean and beautiful as you wish it to be. I admire it. I can only humble this much and ask you if you would become my assistant. I don’t want to force you because it’s your choice and your life, but I do hope you even consider it even a little bit.”

There’s a heavy decision weighing on Seungkwan’s shoulders, a choice that he has complete control over. This power, it’s not at all for Hansol to decide, this power to choose if Hansol stays in Seungkwan’s life, to integrate each other into their lives and become consistent, normalcy. It’s really Seungkwan's decision for Hansol to stay in his life then Hansol to stay in Seungkwan’s, he’s given him that ultimatum. Well, Seungkwan has never been one to pass up opportunities.

“I’ll be your assistant.”

And this is just the beginning of their everyday life together.


	2. heroine hours start now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhhh there will be a slight side ship....happening way later into the fic.....uhhhhhhhhhh idk if i should say it yet...just warning yall now....

If adjectives were a person, Seungkwan would represent elation, excitement, and enthusiasm. He’s been more than okay, more than fine, and especially more than happy these past few days.

Ever since he’s started as an assistant for webtoon author Vernon, he’s looked forward to spending even a measly hour or two at Hansol’s place. Seungkwan heads to Hansol’s place almost every afternoon, he brings over his drawing tablet and laptop with him from his dorm, settles down at the floor table in Hansol’s studio apartment, and works right away when Hansol sends him the scanned pages of his drafted works.

Seungkwan traces over all of Hansol’s sketches, keeping the art style and referencing past chapters to stay in line with Hansol’s work. He likes being able to first hand view these unpublished stories to himself before the rest of the world sees them like a sacred secret, only unlocked and foretold behind the scenes. Seungkwan can’t contain his little screams sometimes at particular scenes he traces over because they’re too cute, everything he wanted in a chapter, and just the sheer love of being able to work on an incredible webtoon. Seungkwan isn’t sure which one of them it is specifically, but he simply does not care.

But there’s one thing he’s so sure he’s happy about and that’s being able to spend time with Hansol.

Hansol, he’s relatively quiet when he works, focused on sketching and plotting his stories. Seungkwan can see, even from his seat on the floor, how much of his concentration goes into drawing. It’s amazing, Seungkwan likes that serious look on him. Sometimes Seungkwan finishes early and watches a bit of Hansol work since Hansol’s back is facing him. It’s just the little perks Seungkwan revels in, a reward for finishing the lineart and being this close to Hansol, literally.

Getting to know Hansol should be easier with Seungkwan this close to Hansol, in his apartment, with one of his biggest secrets. It’s more intimate than what Seungkwan knew he was exactly throwing himself in for, but he’s not mad about it, it’s a personal advantage really. He’s able to come over, spend alone time with the two of them only, it’s more than Seungkwan needs for something to develop.

The thing is Seungkwan forgot about a crucial factor when it comes to their separate lives—other people are in it.

“My friend will be coming over today.” Hansol says right when Seungkwan settles himself down at the table.

“Oh.” Seungkwan says, a little tense and Hansol notices.

“He’s nice, don’t worry. He’s a year above me, but he’s one of my childhood friends,” Hansol explains. “Also he actually works as one of my assistants too.”

“Oh,” Seungkwan repeats, tone going soft. “I didn’t know you had more than one assistant?”

“Yes, it’s hard working on a webtoon and attending university simultaneously, it’s a tough balance.”

“Mhm.” Seungkwan nods and slowly sets up his tablet.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you,” Hansol scratches the back of his head. “he’ll be here sometimes too unless you want to work when no one’s around.”

“No, no, that’s fine! Sorry, don’t feel bad,” Seungkwan reassures Hansol. “I just, it’s just, new people, sorry. I’m happy you have someone coming over, they’d help a lot with your deadline coming up soon.”

The last thing Seungkwan wants is Hansol to feel awful. The thing is, today, Seungkwan found some semblance of courage to break the barriers between him and Hansol as more than an author and his assistant, maybe ask him out to dinner and treat him. Seungkwan was so sure today would have been a good day and he knows a place close by with good korean bbq. It’s Friday, he was so, so sure Hansol would be free, they would be free to do whatever and cross the threshold into friendship territory. Maybe it was a coincidence, Seungkwan will find another day to find more courage.

Seungkwan and Hansol work quietly for an hour, Seungkwan forgetting about Hansol’s friend right away. They even order pizza in the meantime while waiting since they would be working a little later than usual since Hansol has a deadline to fulfil and submit soon. So Seungkwan finishes that last bit of pages, making sure they’re perfect for Hansol because he only deserves the best, he thinks.

When the doorbell rings, Hansol gets up to answer it, but Seungkwan gets up faster.

“I’ll get it, I think it’s the pizza,” Seungkwan skips over to the door and opens it quickly. “Hi—“

Seungkwan comes face to face first with a chest, a broad chest that screams GIANT right back at him. The chest, covered with big bold letters of his university's name and official colors, the university sweater.

Ever so slowly, his eyes wander over shoulders and collarbones until he’s staring straight up at a face that shadows over him, making him feel small and helpless under such a serious and sharp glower, one that it makes Seungkwan internally keel over.

“You’re not Vernon?” The person asks, eyebrow raising.

“No, I’m sorry, he’s inside, working,” Seungkwan swallows. “we thought you were the pizza guy.”

“Mingyu!” Hansol comes from behind Seungkwan, who presses a hand to Seungkwan’s back for reassurance but instead makes his eyes roll back in delight. “Come on in, we’re almost done.”

Mingyu follows Seungkwan and Hansol in. He takes a seat across from Seungkwan’s things, staring at them in confusion.

“Are you also—?” Mingyu begins to ask.

“He’s also my assistant,” Hansol tells him. “When we’re done, then you can get started on your part, ok, Gyu.”

Mingyu nods in understanding. Still, the stare Mingyu has scares the shit out of Seungkwan because this man, this very large man, this very large gigantic man is one of Hansol’s friends, one of his assistant’s, and has a formidable leer that makes Seungkwan’s blood run cold. This man was glaring at him, at poor, innocent Seungkwan who’s trying his best to do lineart for Hansol. Seungkwan now has to practice serious gazes, but he can see Seokmin and Soonyoung making fun of him already.

“If you have any questions, you can always ask, Gyu,” Hansol takes a seat back at his desk. “He knows where everything is in my place. He’s also a year above us too if you have any questions about school.” With that, Hansol goes back to work.

Seungkwan, nervous as fuck Seungkwan can’t seem get a grip over the itimidating aura Mingyu exudes. Seungkwan, someone who is very well versed in being a people person, finds another struggle being around Mingyu now. 

Although he’s working, Seungkwan can see from his peripheral that Mingyu has a sketchbook out and seems to be drawing as well. He thinks his drawings must be good, or he must have amazing lineart as himself because Hansol seems to boast about something as technical as that since it’s the only reason Seungkwan is here in the first place. Hansol also didn’t mention what exactly Mingyu does as an assistant since he’s still waiting it out on them to finish. Seungkwan is three pages away from finishing a chapter and then he will send them back to Hansol.

Overcome with a sense of curiosity, jealousy, and anxiety of being replaced just as fast as he started, Seungkwan carefully looks over at Mingyu’s sketchbook to see what he’s drawn.

The blood drains from Seungkwan’s face. 

“What.” Seungkwan says, an edge of concern in his tone. “is that?”

Mingyu looks up from his sketchbook. Oh, and there’s another thing Seungkwan did not expect at all—that goofy grin Mingyu directs towards him.

“It’s a puppy!” Mingyu turns the sketchbook around with a giddy expression.

Seungkwan squints at the horribly drawn puppy, ears too big, too uneven, and it does not look like a puppy at all. Seungkwan doesn’t want to judge anyone’s art, everyone draws differently, expresses art in more complex ways than Seungkwan can imagine. The thing is he’s never seen this artstyle ever when he reads Hansol’s webtoon. It’s completely off the charts, the borders, just way deep into space how unsimilar and far beyond to an art style like Hansol’s. He sees the man has doodled more next to the puppy and he sees….a frog? Maybe it’s a cat? Or it’s a dinosaur? He has no idea, it’s done kind of sloppily.

Seungkwan continues to work, but his senses go haywire when the feeling of intimidation diminishes quickly and another fear has been replaced instead—the fear of annoyance.

After Seungkwan asked about his drawing, Mingyu seems to grow antsy for more conversation among the silent work mode Seungkwan and Hansol have created. Mingyu sits quietly, watching Seungkwan work diligently. Sometimes Mingyu would get up, circle around Seungkwan, but pretend like he’s doing something, like he’s waiting for him to call him but seem nonchalant about it. 

Another thing he finds out about Mingyu is his knack of running into the table with his shin when he does walk around. His walk, although his strides are cool and long, his clumsy nature overtakes him and he’s suddenly hitting the table, accidently flicking his pencil, and even dropping important papers that scatter everywhere (which Seungkwan thinks Hansol should be more concerned about, but from his unresponsive reaction, he’s probably used to it.) And when Mingyu goes to get some water, clears his throat and asks, “if you guys need any water, let me know!” And no one answers, but Seungkwan senses it, bugging him in ways he didn’t think possible because Mingyu seems to be dying for one thing, attention.

Seungkwan won’t give it to him, he will not give in. He’s here to help Hansol only, nothing more. But Mingyu circles again, hits the table again, says ‘ouch’ quietly for the 17th time, stares back between Seungkwan and corners of the apartment with childish, anxious need. He wants to be asked questions, wants to help with whatever Seungkwan needs, that Mingyu wants to be relied on as the seonbae so bad. But so far, this just proves to Seungkwan that Mingyu is less of an older brother figure and more of a concern (especially since this is the—*BAM* ‘ouch’—18th time Mingyu has hit his shin on the table.)

“Done!” Seungkwan announces and finally hits the send button to Hansol. 

“Nice, nice.” Hansol scrolls through the folder of completed pages Seungkwan has done. “It’s time, Gyu.”

Mingyu perks up, prances happily over to Hansol’s desk. Hansol gets up and lets Mingyu sit down at the desk so he has control over the drawing tablet. Seungkwan also gets up, stands next to Hansol and peeks over Mingyu’s shoulders to check out what exactly Mingyu provides in the webtoon.

Again, shocked, Seungkwan watches Mingyu begin to quickly color and layer them on each character, on the backgrounds, gradient, shading, and all the works that put life into the webcomic. Mingyu taps away furiously, but he knows exactly what he’s doing and exactly how he’s doing it, it’s magnificent. Seungkwan stands there, mouth agape.

“I know, he’s really good.” Hansol says to Seungkwan. “I gave him a coloring book to keep him busy while I was working on my webtoon and his color choices, flawless.”

“He came over to your house and all you gave him was a coloring book?” Seungkwan turns to him, critically eyeing him.

“He likes coloring books!” Hansol tries to defend himself. “And I saw you, judging his picture of a puppy earlier.”

“I wasn’t judging! I was merely a little confused about how I have never seen his art in your webtoon. I wanted to know what he helped with.”

“You should know I gave him the coloring book because he wanted to get better at drawing,” Hansol explains. “he’s actually very sensitive about his art. Besides,” Hansol goes over to pick up Mingyu’s sketchbook and shows Seungkwan again. “I think it’s really cute, come on.”

Seungkwan can’t help the corners of his mouth turn up as Hansol tries to emphasize the drawing by imitating the same face the puppys is making. Seungkwan comes up to him and playfully pushes Hansol who laughs. 

“Maybe it’s cute I guess.” Seungkwan gives in a bit.

“It’s the eyes right,” Hansol points at them. “He draws these big, twinkling eyes.” 

“I think it’s the eyes, yeah,” Seungkwan takes a closer look at the drawing, realizing now that it’s drawn out of pure enjoyment out of the activity. With time, Mingyu will get better and Seungkwan can’t wait to see what he has in store for them as he continues to grow and develop his own style. “he’s really doing his best.”

“He’s cool,” Hansol says proudly. “Thankful he’s helping me out, he doesn’t have too.” Hansol expression turns soft. “And thank you, Seungkwan. I never properly thanked you for helping me out. I mean it.”

Seungkwan, embarrassed, feels himself flush all over, staring away and looking everywhere but at Hansol. “Well, it’s the least I could do. I like your webtoon a lot.”

“I know,” Hansol shrugs. “Maybe I see you watching me draw my sometimes, I don’t know. You’re going to see those pages I draw anyway, why try to be discreet about peeking over.”

“I wasn’t trying to peek at your drawings!” Seungkwan says defensively. 

“Oh, really? Then why do you look at me?”

And Seungkwan has to stop himself, hold himself back before he blurts out he was staring at Hansol because he thinks he’s good looking, that he likes him so much that staring at him can make or break his day and Seungkwan needs an average dose of Hansol. So he stays quiet, doesn’t respond and goes back to watching Mingyu.

“Can I have some more water?” Mingyu asks without looking up.

“Yeah, give me a sec.” Hansol grabs Mingyu’s cup and heads over to the kitchen.

Seungkwan sighs, grateful for Mingyu intervening so Hansol doesn’t push because Seungkwan cannot lie to Hansol, no way he can pull off pretending to not like him. It’s his waking self, it’s a title now in Seungkwan’s life. If Seungkwan was a character in an RPG, one of his traits would definitely be ‘Hansol Lover’ like it’s clearly shamelessly labeled, but Seungkwan can’t help it, can’t hide from the truth.

“Hey, Seungkwan, right?” Mingyu speaks up, still coloring effortlessly. 

“Yeah?”

“You like Vernon, huh.” Mingyu states, forgoes it as a question.

“What?! Me?!” Seungkwan scoots closer to Mingyu, hovers close to him and talks much softer. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You’re very obvious, I don’t think he sees it though, you know.”

“Ah, you mean he doesn’t like me back like that, huh.” Seungkwan deflates, shoulders slump as he takes in Mingyu’s words. “Yeah, I figured.”

“No, no, no, that’s not what I mean at all,” Mingyu replies back fast. “I mean that he does not see it. Literally. Vernon, he’s pretty dense, I don’t think he even knows you even feel for him like that.”

“Well he’s going to find out if you keep,” Seungkwan hisses close to Mingyu. “talking about it when he’s right there! In the kitchen! He can come out anytime now and hear us!”

“We’re fine, he’ll be in the kitchen for a bit.”

“Getting water does not take that long,” Seungkwan crosses his arms. “Actually, it’s been a while, why is it taking so long to get you a glass of water?”

“Because he’s done getting the glass of water.”

“Now what does that mean?”

“You’ll see. But back to what I was saying,” Mingyu is unfazed by this entire conversation. “I don’t think you have to worry, I don’t think he is incapable of liking anyone, just hasn’t found the right person. What am I saying is don’t give up.”

Seungkwan, touched, places a hand over his heart at how fast his heart beats, the rapid rumble his heart feels trembles at the thought of Mingyu’s blessing. 

“Then can I ask you, how do you know I like him? We just met.”

Mingyu looks up, a little distant. “Because I get it, the way you look at him, I know it very well.”

Seungkwan has no time to ask what he means when Hansol finally emerges from the kitchen, one hand has a full glass of water and the other is a plate has a sandwich with the works.

“Here you go,” Hansol places both of the items down by the side where Mingyu can reach over and take whenever he feels like it. “I know how hungry you get when you work.”

“Thanks,” Mingyu genuinely says. “I think I’ll be another hour finishing this. Seungkwan just mentioned he was hungry too.”

“You are?” Hansol says, startled. “Sorry I should have made you—“

“No, Vernon, take him to the convenience store. I think he’s craving some kimbap,” Mingyu looks over at Seungkwan. “Right?”

“I—-“ Seungkwan stares back at Mingyu. “yes. Kimbap.” 

“Oh, yeah, let’s go, I kind of want some too.” Hansol nods to Seungkwan. “Then we’ll be right back. Do you want anything?”

“Buldak ramen!” Mingyu calls out when Hansol and Seungkwan make their way to the door.

“Got it!”

—

The convenience store isn’t too far, only a 10 minute walk from the apartments. They’re quick to buy everything they need and some more snacks. Hansol mentions how much Mingyu likes anything spicy so there’s a bunch of spicy chips in one bag solely for Mingyu and the other bag is everything else. Hansol continues to talk about Mingyu on their way back, reminiscing over fond memories of childhood that Hansol seems to be enjoying a lot.

“You know what I noticed,” Seungkwan speaks up. “Mingyu doesn’t call you by your real name, but your webtoon name.”

“Well he has always called me Vernon for most of my life,” Hansol replies. “Vernon is technically my middle name. It’s my mother's surname.”

“It is?! So that’s the meaning behind it, I was going to ask you why you named yourself Vernon.”

“My mother, she’s an artist. Actually both my parents are. My mother taught classes and I attended them,” Hansol starts to walk slower. “I basically got free art lessons for most of my life and here I am now, a webtoon author and an illustration major.”

“Is it weird though?” Seungkwan asks. “To be called that in public? Aren’t you scared everyone’s going to find out?”

“No, not really. I actually embrace it, writing romance webtoons. I’ve actually tried telling my classmates, my other friends.” Hansol pauses. “None of them believed me.”

“I wouldn’t have expected it too.” Seungkwan stares down at the ground. “But you must have many cute stories to tell, everything you’ve written so far sounds so experienced, you must be popular.”

“Actually,” Hansol stops walking and Seungkwan turns back, confused. “I have no experience. I’ll be honest right here, right now. Everything I’ve written so far, they’re from observations, people watching, stories from friends.”

Ever since mingling his life with Hansol’s, Seungkwan has been living through so many surprises, he’s learning new things everyday.

“You’re kidding me?!”

“Really! The heroine, the main girl in my webtoon, she’s based on someone.”

Seungkwan recalls the heroine in the webtoon of _Everyday I love you._ She’s your typical girl next door character. She works hard, she has passion, and she’s always positive no matter what. Her biggest characteristic is probably her clumsiness. She’s always falling into the arms of her love interest, always tripping over nothing, and is always breaking things she gets her hands on. But there’s this one really specific trait she has, something that’s a common occurrence whenever she’s at school, when she leaves class and gets out of her desk, she always hits her leg on the—

“Mingyu! She’s basically Mingyu!” Seungkwan points at him.

Hansol closes his eyes, but shakes his head.

“I can't believe she’s Mingyu, she’s so clumsy, just like him! She has this antsy, childish nature to her when she tries to do anything, just like him! The way she’s always trying best too, it’s just like him.” Seungkwan trails off, thinking too hard about something so obvious.

“I grew up with him, he was someone I can always reference back too since I knew him personally, it wasn’t hard to create a believable character.”

“Does he know?”

“Weirdly, he has not said a thing.”

“I think he should know.”

“I’ve tried already, trust me.” Hansol sighs. “He just laughed at me and went on with his life. You think he would believe me though. When I told him I started drawing webtoons, romance ones too, he was on board and supportive. Don’t know why he won’t believe me now.”

“You know what, yeah, I see that.” Seungkwan shrugs. He walks up to Hansol, lips pouty. “But I guess it’ll take some time. If it helps, I’ll believe anything you say, you’ve proven to me so far why I shouldn’t.”

Hansol, usually stoic and calm, smiles at Seungkwan’s words. This makes Seungkwan’s heart flutter because he just did that, right?! Hansol is smiling because of him?! Seungkwan deserves something akin to a video game achievement notification.

“Thank you, Seungkwan.”


	3. everybody loves a bad boy character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slowly introducing new characters! this chapter was kinda hard to write tbh (really excited abt writing the next chap tho!) sorry i made....seungkwan...idk suffer...
> 
> comeback next month.....i’m ready

Seungkwan briskly walks out of class a little past noon, starving and ready to eat to his heart's content. He skipped breakfast this morning when he woke up late, exhausted from last night's endeavors after hanging out with some friends whose chaotic nature runs even deeper in their blood than Seungkwan. He ended up bar hopping and clubbing more than he’s used to in one night because _‘birthdays are meant to be celebrated to the fullest, Seungkwan-ah’_ and ‘ _learn to live a little, Seungkwan, hyung wants you to have fun!’_ which is basically just another translation for _‘hold hyung’s shot while I throw up in the bathroom and maybe get me another shot while you’re at it love you, Seungkwan.’_

The grumbling of Seungkwan’s stomach messes with him, bothering him in nauseating ways. He’s ready to put whatever food he needs to get through the day in his belly right away. Luckily, his hyung even offered to take him out to lunch today for taking care of him until the early mornings (from bringing him back home, washing his face, putting him in his pajamas, all while Seungkwan was sleep deprived and his hyung was thoroughly shitfaced.) 

Seungkwan takes out his phone, opening his messages and ready to text his hyung where he is. As he approaches the quad someone calls out to him.

“Seungkwan! Over here!”

Said man looks up and there’s Mingyu, waving over to him, standing out in the open. Seungkwan jogs over to him.

“Ah, hyung, hey, what’s up?” 

“That.” Mingyu readily points.

Seungkwan’s line of sight follows Mingyu’s pointing finger. His eyes gaze past students walking by, laying in the grass studying, and sitting on a bench listening to music. Nothing comes out of the ordinary, pretty average scene before him and _oh no_ —it finally hits him what Mingyu wants him to see. Seungkwan squints, perplexed, where second hand embarrassment crawls up his skin as he stares into the distance.

And in the far off distance, a few shrubby bushes in the middle can be seen where Seungkwan and Mingyu stand. And by there they can clearly see Chwe Hansol, half squatted, almost trying to hide behind the bush and eyeing anyone and everyone that passes by him. He’s being very obvious, in plain sight, with his back fully exposed and that anyone and everyone passing by him either gets freaked out or startled. The way his butt sticks out, the blank face he gives people do not help the suspicious behavior he’s doing. Seungkwan is surprised he hasn’t been reported by campus security yet.

“What’s happening, what is he doing?” Seungkwan mutters with dreaded concern, hand already rubbing his eye like he’s seeing a mirage, like he’s not looking at exactly what he sees. Maybe he needs a nap.

“He’s probably trying to write his story,” Mingyu shrugs, almost like it’s normal to see him like this.

“How does this help? How does,” Seungkwan’s hand gestures to Hansol. “being creepy behind a bush in broad daylight supposed to help write his story?”

Mingyu pats Seungkwan’s shoulder. “I know, it’s weird, but he’s a weird guy. Might I remind you he’s the guy you like too, get used to it.”

“Used to it?!”

“Look, I have class in ten minutes, can you check on him for me?” Mingyu asks.

Seungkwan sighs. “Fine.”

Mingyu pats him on the back once more, gives him a thumbs up before leaving Seungkwan with this task.

So Seungkwan makes his way over, taking his time because he really has no idea what Hansol is thinking, acting like this, scaring that group of girls by just his sheer existence of him being there and them not expecting him. The closer he gets, he sees that he’s holding a notebook and pen in hand, jotting down whatever he assumes is anything in sight.

Quietly, Seungkwan squats right next to Hansol. “Hi.”

“Seungkwan, hello.” Hansol does not take his eyes off his notebook.

“What are you doing?” Seungkwan gets straight to the point.

“Taking some notes.”

“Why?” Seungkwan asks quickly.

“Well, I’ve told you that writing romance is tough, they don’t really come naturally in my life, I don’t have any point of reference to start off on and as you can see,” Hansol’s head shoots up from his notebook and scares a girl and her friend passing by, eyeing them consciously, naturally unaware of his brazen actions. “This is one way of world building my webtoon.”

Seungkwan has to breathe, has to stop the eyes from rolling to the back of his eyes. Life sometimes isn’t fair and if the man he loves right next to him is bold in the art of obliviousness, then he’ll stick his hand in and help him. Maybe. Seungkwan is still hungry and he wants free lunch from his hyung.

“I don’t think this is it,” Seungkwan says with a dull reply.

“Hmmm,” Hansol contemplates before he stands straight up. “It’s just I’m trying to add a new character to the story.”

“Like a new love rival?” Seungkwan crosses his arms.

“Not particularly,” Hansol crosses his arms too, brows creasing in thought. “I want to add a new side character. I guess they can be considered a love rival, but I mostly want to mix up my casts with a new personality.”

“Sounds like you’re looking for something specific.” Seungkwan says, already 

“I am.”

“Share with me what you’re looking for and maybe I can help you,” Seungkwan says. “There’s some people you’d be surprised I’m friends with.”

“I’m trying to look for someone that’s confident, someone assertive, a little dominant, and an overall brave individual. They would create a contrast to the more stoic main love interest I created, someone the leading girl would fall instantly for.” Hansol taps a finger to his chin and his face lights up when a thought hits him. “A bad boy character.”

“Bad boy?” Seungkwan hisses, sorting through his list of anyone and everyone he knows on a personal level. “I don’t know if I know a ‘bad boy’ type,” Seungkwan whispers the last bit. “but I do know someone too similar..”

Suddenly, yelling is heard across campus. Hansol, Seungkwan, and everyone else in the vicinity whip their heads towards the sound, but the screaming abruptly stops, almost like it never happened. It’s silent for a minute, everyone holding their breath in anticipation towards the empty area of whatever the hell was going on. 

Then, there’s a man, loudly, viciously, stomping, bolting down the strip of the quad, like his life depended on his legs to escape.

It’s a flurry, really, Hansol can barely keep up with what’s happening when the man suddenly stops right in front of him and Seungkwan. What surprised Hansol more is the man suddenly jumps into the bush, curls himself, puts a finger up to his lips to tell Hansol and Seungkwan to keep silent. Minutes later campus security comes scurrying over, clearly out of breath as they approach Hansol and Seungkwan.

“Soonyoung, have you seen him?” Campus security manages to wheeze out.

Hansol’s subtle eyes dart down to the man hiding out here in the bush, the man shakes his head and creates an X with his arms. Hansol eyes comes back up and says, “I have not, I’m sorry.”

“Let me know if you see him,” And he’s gone in an instant.

The man springs up from the bush when the coast is clear, brushing off some dirt and a bit of grass from his clothes. He shakes his head and pushes the hair in his face back, running fingers through sweaty locks. The sun hits the man’s face then, glistening from the thin layer of beading sweat from exhaustion and pink cheeks from overheating. It’s then when the man locks eyes with Hansol that his stare, penetrating, the air about him screams, oozes confidence. He radiates a charm that Hansol can only dream of drawing that it hits him harder when he’s realized he’s found him—his bad boy.

“Hi, I’m—“ Hansol speaks first.

“Hyung?! What are you doing?!” Seungkwan cuts in, whining right away, even surprising Hansol. “More like what did you do this time.”

The face, once serious and dauntless, changes expression quickly, which throws off Hansol, and the man has a goofy grin and practically giggles on the spot.

“What did I NOT do, hehe, am I right, Boo Boo,” The man saunters over to Seungkwan, pats a hand on said man's shoulder. “shall we go get lunch now? Hyung’s treat, I promised, right?”

“Wait!” Hansol interjects.

“Hyung, this is Chwe Hansol,” Seungkwan introduces. “Hansol, this is my hyung, Kwon Soongyoung. Please don’t mind him.”

“Is it okay if I join you guys for lunch?” Hansol asks although he doesn’t notice the expression in Seungkwan’s face drop desperately, almost as if it’s a warning.

“Yeah, why not?” Soonyoung shrugs, puts an arm over Seungkwan and Hansol. “The more the merrier!”

—

Hansol doesn’t have many regrets. He’s given up a social life after committing to drawing and writing his webtoon, has invested all his money saved throughout high school and from part time jobs to purchase a giant Cintiq tablet, and has moved out of his parents home to become more independent. Hansol thinks every choice he’s made in his life has a purpose, whether he’s going out tonight or not, he thinks it can drastically change different paths of life he’s never discovered, will uncover, and will learn exponentially from it.

Hansol going out with Seungkwan and Soonyoung is not any of those.

It’s one thing to be confident, but Hansol was not prepared for the level of confidence that Soonyoung actually had—shamelessness.

“I want the biggest size of jajangmyeon you have,” Soonyoung stares up at the waiter.

“We only serve one size orders here, sir,” The waiter visibly sweats.

“Yeah, but the biggest size you have, please.” 

The waiter stares and sweats even more when Soonyoung doesn’t budge, way too serious to be joking at all. “There’s….only…..one size, sir.”

“Just three orders of jajangmyeon, please,” Seungkwan hands the menus back to the waiter without making eye contact, more than embarrassed.

“We’ll be right out with it soon,” The waiter leaves in an instant.

Seungkwan whips his head to Soonyoung, speaking through gritting teeth. “The biggest size?! Why do you want the biggest size?! They don’t have a ‘biggest’ size option?!”

“I’m starving, I’m sorry for being so hungry,” Soonyoung pinches Seungkwan’s cheeks, but the younger slaps it away. “Also I think it’s fun to share giant plates of food with your most beloved, right.”

Soonyoung makes a kissy face and Seungkwan, disgusted, scoffs and hides his face in his hands. Soonyoung cackles in his seat.

“I’m so sorry, Hansol.” Seungkwan mutters.

“It’s okay, it’s kind of interesting,” Hansol sips his drink in the seat across from the other two, observing their interaction and banter. “you guys seem pretty close.”

“OH, SO CLOSE,” Soonyoung claps. “We love each other to the moon and back!”

“I’ve never seen Seungkwan so,” Hansol tilts his head. “distressed?”

“He’s just shy, my shy baby,” Soonyoung coos, snuggling a little closer to Seungkwan, wrapping his arms around his waist. “tell him how much you love your hyung!”

“I just want to eat,” Seungkwan says steadily, staring distantly into his glass of water, finger running around the rim slowly, like he’s in a trance. “just eat and go, all I have to do is eat and I’m free.”

“But who are you, Hansol-ah?” Soonyoung leans across the table, chin resting in his palm as he stares quizzically at Hansol. “Seungkwan and I pretty much have the same friends, I would have known about you, but I don’t?”

“Seungkwan and I, we’re classmates actually.” Hansol replies cooly.

“I see, I see,” Soonyoung nods, information being transferred in one ear and out the other, Seungkwan can definitely see it. “you see, Seungkwan doesn’t hang out with just anyone, he hangs out with the best of the BEST,” Soonyoung flamboyantly flips his hair. “I’m obviously the best, as someone who is just a touch older than Seungkwan, he relies on me all the time, especially with school.”

“Oh, are you an art major also, Soonyoung-seonbaenim?” Hansol asks.

“Oh, little old me? Ah I do, but not like Seungkwan here. I partake in the art where purpose comes in the form of performance, expression is elevated upon movement, my raw energy is completely vulnerable to every pair of eyes that lay upon me—“

“He dances.” Seungkwan flatly interrupts.

“Dancer? I didn’t know, that’s awesome, I would love to see some sometime.”

There’s a shift in the air, a switch that’s been flipped that gives Seungkwan goosebumps, a sharp shock that runs up his spine that even Hansol feels the tension radiate. Hansol makes eye contact with Seungkwan for a split second and there he sees it, the desperation and sorrow that Seungkwan’s eye’s reflect back to Hansol. 

_I’m sorry_ , Seungkwan mouths at him.

The next thing happens too fast. Soonyoung is sliding out of his seat next to Seungkwan, squeezes in the booth the Hansol instead and cuddles right up to him, arm hanging over Hansol’s. The expression on Soonyoung is adorably ecstatic, cheeky, and pupils barely visible, they’re slits because he’s grinning so hard.

“You should come to our next showcase, Hansol-ah, I would love to have you! I can get you the best seats, I can show you around, and maybe if you like dancing enough, you can join our dance group,” Soonyoung wiggles his brows at a terrified Hansol.

“That, uh, that would be great,” Hansol manages to reply back. “I’ll let you know when I’m free because I’m also very busy with work.”

“That’s no problem!” Soonyoung whips his phone out. “Let’s exchange numbers and I’ll let you know when.”

The next thirty minutes, even after their food has arrived, Soonyoung has glued himself to Hansol’s side. So many questions, so many inquiries, and a vast amount of uncontrollable, unpredictable giddiness that Hansol had not expected when he first laid eyes on Soonyoung.

Soonyoung is confident, no doubt about it, but it’s for all the wrong reasons Hansol is looking for in a new bad boy character. Soonyoung is confident not as a personality, but as a way to state everything he says with so much genuine honesty that it’s hard to take him seriously. His confidence is a liability when it comes to anything he believes is true, even when it’s clearly not true.

For example, Soonyoung has a discouringingly adamant belief that Santa Claus exists. There’s not an ounce in Hansol that believes in the fictional man in red, but the way Soonyoung doesn’t budge at the thought of making ‘Santa Claus’ upset with bad grades this year will never give him the gifts he wants. The thing is Soonyoung can believe in whatever he wants, but the way his demeanor has no ounce of joking lilt in his voice, his eyes dead set in a stare that harbors Medusa’s, and unrelentless need to ingrain it in Hansol’s head that Santa is ‘ _always watching him’_ is where Hansol draws the line. Literally. Hansol took his pen, drew a line on the table between him and Soonyoung that he’s literally and figuratively crossing a boundary.

And don’t get started on Soonyoung claiming he is a tiger. He thinks he’s a literal tiger. His phone case, tiger. His shirt, tiger. His underwear, tiger. His favorite cereal, Frosted Flakes—it’s just a whole lot of tiger related nonsense that Hansol has no idea how to react. Especially when he starts acting like a tiger? Hansol doesn’t know what he can say to Soonyoung other than ‘wow’ and ‘tiger, haha’ and it’s really awkward at this point, but Soonyoung cannot take a hint to save his life. Seungkwan seems used to it, already ignoring him and finishing his food instead of intercepting everything Soonyoung has babbled on about to Hansol. He envies his same age assistant, happily slurping up his noodles. That should be Hansol.

Assertive, dominant, and most certainly brave does describe Kwon Soonyoung is ways that Hansol wasn’t ready to embrace. He’s an entirely a new species that Hansol has ever met (although he doesn’t really talk to many people in the first place) and now he’s looped into the world that Kwon Soonyoung actually is—a Performing Arts Major, Seungkwan’s longest friend, and in Soonyoung’s words ‘the coolest, bestest, cutest hyung he’ll ever meet.’

“You guys are going to leave so soon?” Soonyoung pouts, one hand gripping Hansol’s sleeve and the other hand holding onto Seungkwan’s wrist.

“Work, lots of work to do,” Seungkwan replies without much thought, already slowly getting up from his seat. “We should get going now actually.”

“Boo-hoo,” Soonyoung whines.

A voice comes from behind them. “—See you guys tomorrow.”

A slightly high, husky voice cuts through their conversation, catching all their attention as the person speaking passes by them. That person's eyes just ever so slightly graze past Soonyoung’s line of sight and they suddenly flinch back when both irises lock to the others.

“H-hoshi?!” 

“WOOZI!” 

Soonyoung springs up from his seat and clings to the other man instead.

“You were working today?! Why didn’t you tell me! At least you’re off now, right?! Let’s hang out, Jihoonie!”

“Oh my god,” the other man groans.

“The way you’re mugging everyone all day with this cute face,” Soonyoung squishes the man's face with his hands. “Surprised you still have the strength to keep this frowning face and pointed brow look at me too! Just wanna eat you up!”

“What did I tell you?”

“It’s your resting bitch face, I know, I’m sorry,” Soonyoung huffs. “You’re very delicate about it.”

“Stop,” the other man shoos Soonyoung’s hands off himself. “stop touching me.”

Seungkwan grabs Hansol’s wrist, silently shushes him to be quiet when Hansol tries to speak up. Ever so slowly, Seungkwan pulls Hansol out of Soonyoung’s peripheral, tiptoeing their way out of the restaurant without alarm.

“Phew,” Seungkwan wipes metaphorical sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. “that was close.”

“Shouldn’t we say goodbye?”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Seungkwan replies quickly. “he’s with Jihoon-hyung.”

“I’ve seen him around. Lee Jihoon is his name right? He’s a pretty quiet guy too. I think this is the first time I ever heard him speak?”

“Yeah, he’s pretty well known around the campus with his music and all that,” Seungkwan nods. “You know I’ve only heard him talk around Soonyoung too.”

“I just never expected that,” Hansol taps a finger to his chin. “he would be really close friends with someone like Soonyoung-hyung.”

“Soonyoung told me that Jihoon makes a lot of music for the Performing Arts majors and work on scores with other Music Production majors for the Theatre majors pretty often. Or at least that’s what I heard, Soonyoung has a tendency to over exaggerate.” Seungkwan says, a bit confused. “He told people in middle school I was trained professionally with a well renown artist when I told him I practiced painting watching Bob Ross.”

“Oh no, I get it, I’ve witnessed it with my two eyes.” Hansol reminisces Soonyoung’s voice echoing in his ears, even when he’s not even in speaking distance anymore. Hansol shivers.

“Sorry, Hansol.” Seungkwan plays around with his fingers out of nervousness. “Sorry that Soonyoung-hyung wasn’t exactly the bad boy you wanted. That’s just not him at all.”

“Actually, I think I found something better.”

—

A week later, Seungkwan stares at a sheet of paper with two new characters Hansol has drafted. Both have a striking resemblance to a particular set of people.

Hansol has named their introduction chapter, “When the tiger finds a bowl of rice.”


	4. nonchalant demon of the art club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SVT COMEBACK AHHH!!!! literally wrote 90% of this chapter listening to semicolon exclusively. the8 was supposed to be introduced next chapt but moved it up to here cause hey buddy….oh man that song….
> 
> i’ll comeback to edit….just to post immediately before it stays in the docs forgotten lol

“He’s busy today too.”

“And you think I’m not?”

“Why? Are you busy?”

Seungkwan stares disgusted at Seokmin. In one hand Seungkwan holds a palette of messy mixed acrylic paint and his used brush in the other. His fingers and palms are spotted with paint, apron on and slightly dirty, and still only halfway done with his painting. Not only that, he’s sitting inside the art studio by himself upon request to his professor so no one would disturb him. And yet here is Seokmin, here to disturb the peace Seungkwan craved.

“Yes,” Seungkwan says, slightly peeved, mostly tired. He’s been sitting here, working for two hours straight.

“In my defense, I texted you if you wanted to hang out and you said maybe,” Seokmin crosses his arms.

“And I also said if I didn’t reply back to just go on without me.”

“But what if you died! I wanted to make sure precious Boo Boo was safe,” Seokmin clings to Seungkwan, squishing his cheeks. “And you’re safe and sound. I’m always watching out for you, buddy.”

“You and Soonyoung,” Seungkwan shakes Seokmin off. “Why do you guys always do that?”

“We love you,” Seokmin juts his bottom lip out, puppy pouting.

“Too touchy, so touchy,” Seungkwan sticks his tongue out. “I’m covered in paint too, why would you touch me?”

“It’s so you know I would do anything to show you I love you even if you reek of paint on your clothes, what else is there to get!” 

Seungkwan sighs. “Look, I’m going to finish the base of this painting and maybe I’ll text you when I’m done.”

Seokmin perks up.

“Don’t wait up on me though, don’t take my word too seriously,” Seungkwan makes sure to emphasize those words. “Because I still lose track of time when I’m painting, you know that.”

“I know, that’s why I came here,” Seokmin says, tone more calmer. “you have been working hard lately. I don’t know if you got a job or something, but I can tell you have been busy,” Seokmin gives a comforting pat on Seungkwan’s shoulder. “and I just hope you get an equal balance of work and a rewarding good break too.”

Seungkwan hasn’t told any of his friends that he’s been working under Hansol as his assistant. It’s not like he’s hiding it, he’s just never told them, it’s never come up. His set schedule when he goes over to Hansol’s apartment and hanging out with his friends has never once clashed, it’s been very convenient for him. 

Sure, Soonyoung has met Hansol, but he only thinks of them as classmates and nothing beyond. Soonyoung said he’s been texting Hansol which crawls an uncomfortable prickling nerve in his skin that Soonyoung could say anything embarrassing about him to Hansol. Soonyoung knows way too much about him. And Hansol, he hasn’t said anything other than “ah, hyung is interesting,” which is not at all helpful in deciphering if Soonyoung has mentioned appalling drunk stories of Seungkwan at the club. The last thing Seungkwan wants to know if he’s heard about him climbing up the stage and falling face first trying to crowd surf. Or even worse, Hansol knowing and using it in his webtoon. It might be funny at first, but an event like that would be published for life, only forever bothering Seungkwan on a webtoon that he’s working on. Oh god, if he has to outline it…..

Whatever the case is, it’s obvious that Seungkwan has a whole side of him that involves Hansol that his friends don’t know about and Seokmin seems to have significantly noticed somewhat of an inkling of it. Like Soonyoung, he’s cautious of who approaches Seungkwan, but they mean well, want what’s best for him, he knows that.

“Hyung,” Seungkwan knows his friends, although a bit heavy forward in their blissfully, carefree lifestyle, he knows they care for him immensely when it’s important. “I’m taking breaks, I’m taking care of myself, don’t worry,” Seungkwan gives Seokmin a small smile. “but thank you for worrying about me anyway.”

“Seungkwan!” Seokmin pulls Seungkwan into a crushingly, intimate hug. “you’re precious!”

“Ok! Now go!” Seungkwan tries to peel Seokmin's limbs off himself. 

“Ok, but I will be on standby!” Seokmin gives a peck on Seungkwan’s forehead that makes him squeal before running out the door. “Goodbye, my beautiful boo!”

Seungkwan watches the door slam shut and then silence fills the room again. Seungkwan closes his eyes, takes a long breath in and then slowly out, replenishing a bit of energy to continue painting.

As he picks up his brush, ready to make a stroke to the painting on a fresh dip into a creamy white paint, the door to the art studio opens again.

Seungkwan, groaning loudly, turns to the door. “What did I—“

And Seungkwan’s eyes widen marginally when he stares at Hansol whose hand is on the knob.

“Seungkwan,” Hansol says cooly, not noticing the shifting mood change Seungkwan made when he entered. “I didn’t know you were here, hey.”

“Hansol,” Seungkwan blinks. “what are you doing here?”

“My neighbor, he went home already and asked me to pick up something for him in the art studio,” Hansol closes the door and starts scanning the bookshelf. “he said he left his book here, that he needs it and I offered to get it since I was still around campus.”

“Oh,” Seungkwan depletes a little in his seat, almost saddened at the thought he wasn’t here solely for him, but he shouldn’t be surprised, he didn’t say anything to Hansol about working on his painting project.

Actually, they don’t really talk much about what they do outside of their lives that does not pertain to Hansol's webtoon. The only time they’ve ever been close to breaking that barrier was when Hansol invited himself to have lunch with him and Soonyoung and even then Hansol wasn’t after Seungkwan, he was after webtoon material, after Soonyooung. This further proves Hansol has no interest in him and Seungkwan seems to feel more down in the dumps. Curse his overthinking, his nagging thoughts over mysterious, clueless webtoon artists that find his goofy dancer friend more interesting than him is who he’s fallen hard for.

“Found it!” Hansol picks a book off the shelf and tucks it into his bag. “I’m going to text him, I got it.”

“That’s good, glad you found it quick,” Seungkwan trails off and turns back to paint, but much more dully, languid, that he’s not sure if he’s up to paint anymore. His mood affects the way he paints and right now he’s dealing with stupid, irrational gooey emotions over his crush that make it hard for him to concentrate, it’s annoying.

As the days pass, the longer Seungkwan stays as Hansol’s assistant seems to not have changed, barely making a dent, not even a fraction of the friendship bar Seungkwan wants to establish. He wants to get to know the webtoon artist better, learn about him and talk to him, but there has never been an opportunity with just the two of them that wasn’t webtoon work related. It doesn’t help that Seungkwan’s feelings seem to grow stronger being by his side and he’s found that Hansol can be a little….vague? He’s hard to read, he has no idea what goes on in that man’s brain, but Seungkwan is finding the mystery sexy lately. His heart is tugging in all directions and he’s not so sure how to go about it.

“What are you painting?” Hansol asks from right beside Seungkwan, carefully observing his painting.

“What? You’re still here?” Seungkwan twists his head to the side when Hansol speaks, surprised how intently he’s staring at his painting.

“I was only going to come and go, but when I found you here, I was pleasantly surprised,” Hansol explains, eyeballs still roaming all over Seungkwan’s unfinished piece. “I kind of want to hang out a bit, if you don’t mind?”

Deep down, Seugkwan wants Hansol to leave, mostly because he needs to focus on painting, to have him and his thoughts only centered around his painting. His art, especially taken seriously, needs to have his undivided attention right down to even the little details. His emotions greatly affect the way his pieces are made and progress, even a tiny tick in his head can be a hindrance to efficiently finish his artwork. The thought of Hansol critiquing, judging the way he paints and what he’s painting during a vulnerable state of mind leaves an itch he can’t seem to easily rid of.

Yet.

“Sure, you can stay,” Seungkwan ends up saying. But the way Hansol smiles back makes him calm down, that it’s going to be ok.

It’s another two hours of just them, in silence. Seungkwan paints smoothly, the nerve not wracking around that Hansol is also in the room with him. The thing is Hansol pulls out a sketchbook from his bag, pulls up a chair for himself, and starts drawing next to Seungkwan. This is normal between them, this is usually how their alone time is spent because most days of the week, Seungkwan is just an assistant to Hansol. But right now, these past two hours, they were just hanging out together. It may not be too different than the setting, but it’s something and it’s a start.

Usually, Seungkwan wants to be alone when he paints despite his need to garner energy among people, friends, and always wanting company. But when it comes to painting, it’s his entire world, something he gives his everything too, he’s hyper focused on that activity alone. Having Hansol here, it didn’t change that mindset, better yet, Hansol somehow made him better with little gestures. 

Hansol at one point pulled out his phone and played music that got Seungkwan humming, losing himself, and going along with beat and syncing them with his brush strokes. This helped Seungkwan get even further into his painting then he initially thought he would have done tonight so when Seungkwan checks the time and see’s almost done, he calls it a day.

“Wow,” Hansol says next to Seungkwan. “that’s really amazing.”

“This? Thank you,” Seungkwan puts his paintbrush into the muddy water to wash his brush of leftover paint. “I’m glad I got to work on a big chunk of it. Now I can finish it tomorrow with no worries.”

“Seungkwan, it really is amazing, I really admire your work.”

“Thank you,” Seungkwan shyly looks to the side, hiding his embarrassed face. “you flatter me, I just love painting.”

“I can’t paint, I don’t know how to layer colors, mix them, place them, be patient when drying too, I don’t know how to do any of that,” Hansol keeps talking. “so when I watched you paint, it really told me how amazing of a painter and person you are. I really admire it, I mean it. You are amazing.”

Seungkwan gets goosebumps, tries to fight the rising pink in his cheeks from flooding his entire face and he feels sick, sick with the swarm of these butterflies raging in his stomach. Seungkwan likes compliments, but when they come directly from Hansol, the impact leaves a bigger impression right in his chest, it aches terribly, but he likes the sensation.

“And thank you, Hansol. I really appreciate your words.”

Hansol smiles and stands up from his chair. “I guess it’s time to leave?”

“Oh yeah, I gotta clean up.”

Hansol helps Seungkwan clean up his brushes, put aways his canvas, and close up the art studio. They start walking together, casually talking about school, Soonyoung, and the webtoon. Seungkwan doesn’t notice that he’s walked all the way with Hansol to his apartment, almost automatically used to it whenever they have a work day together.

“It’s ok, don’t worry,” Hansol laughs, patting Seungkwan’s shoulder. “it felt like you were coming over to work on my webtoon too, but we forgot you don’t work today.”

“I’m so used to it,” Seungkwan whines. “now I have to walk back to the university.”

“You can hang out here if you want, I was going to order food at my house, we can eat together.”

“Sure,” Seungkwan happily agrees. Maybe tonight was a blessing in disguise.

“I just need to drop this book off first,” Hansol takes out the book he picked up earlier. “then we’ll be good! Come on, it’s not too far.”

Seungkwan follows Hansol a few doors down until they stand in front of a door that looks just like Hansol’s. The webtoon author raises a fist then proceeds to knock. The door opens and a disheveled tall man in fancy pajamas looks at them with tired eyes behind circle wired lenses. 

“Hey, here’s your book!” Hansol hands the man the book.

“Seonbae?!” Seungkwan recognizes this man instantly.

“You know Minghao?” Hansol asks.

Xu Minghao is a member of the art club with Seungkwan and is a year above him. Seungkwan doesn’t speak to Minghao often, the older man opting to stay towards the back of the group and sketch on his own. He’s a quiet, stoic man that tries to blend in with the surroundings so he doesn’t stand out much unless you really focus on him. He has talked with Minghao a few times in passing, but never full fledged conversations. This may be the first time Seungkwan will cross that line with Minghao.

“Seungkwan, is it you,” Minghao sings wearily. “I did not expect to find you with Vernon.”

“Vernon?” Seungkwan jumps at the name. “Wait!”

“He’s not one of my assistants,” Hansol says as Mingaho takes the book.

“How does he know your pseudo?” Seungkwan asks back.

“Minghao, he’s also a webtoon author.”

“Wha—?!” Seungkwan looks back at Minghao who waves gingerly with slender fingers.

“He goes by The8.”

“That name sounds so familiar,” Seungkwan drifts off into thought.

“You guys wanna have dinner with us?” Minghao points behind him.

“Oh, are they over today?” Hansol looks over Minghao’s shoulder.

“Yeah, we just started eating. Shua-hyung came over to go through my webtoon and stayed longer than usual,” Minghao says, “And you know the other guy is here because….well I don’t know, he’s always here I guess.”

“Cool, cool. Do you mind, is it ok?” Hansol turns to Seungkwan.

“We have a lot of chicken,” Minghao shrugs.

“Oh, let me in, please!” Seungkwan’s excitement over chicken overcomes him and he skips inside after Hansol enters the apartment.

Minghao’s apartment is normal, nothing out of the ordinary. If anything, it’s very similar, almost identical to Hansol’s except his bed had darker bed sheets and different books. He has a giant tablet that looks like Hansol’s but his set up is slightly different.

At the center of the room, one man is sitting by the floor table munching away at a giant plate of chicken wings. Another man lays on Minghao’s bed, unmoving.

“Hansol, yo,” One man says, he’s wearing a dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up.

“Joshua, yo,” Hansol does a fist bump with him. “This is Seungkwan, he’s the new assistant I told you about.”

“Seungkwan!” Joshua grins. “It’s so nice to finally meet you!”

Hansol and Seungkwan take a seat next to each other at one side of the table.

“Hello,” Seungkwan bows slightly, “Should I also greet, uh…?” Seungkwan’s eyes darts curiously back and forth from Minghao to the man on his bed. Seungkwan tries to wave at him.

“Don’t mind him, I know his eyes are open, but he’s actually sleeping,” Minghao sits next to Joshua. “I’m hungry and I don’t feel like hearing puns while I eat, you can meet him later, go on and eat Seungkwan.”

They all dig in right away, eating the giant plate and mountain of chicken wings until it’s almost gone, but with some still leftover. Seungkwan sighs in bliss, pats his tummy and takes a long chug of his ice water too.

“Seungkwan, I never formally introduced myself,” Joshua speaks up, catching Seungkwan’s attention. “I’m Joshua, I’m Hansol and Minghao’s editor. I’m actually an editor for a small publishing company, but after work, I do some freelance editing jobs and I fell into the webtoon editing world.”

“Ah, that’s cool, should I refer to you as—?”

“Hyung is fine, I’m not that much older than you guys, I only graduated from your university last year, haha,” Joshua reminisces. “I actually graduated a year earlier and now I’m just waiting for my two best friends to graduate.”

“Wow, a year early? That’s amazing, hyung.”

“It wasn’t much, I was able to cram everything I needed to do in three years and now here I am. I was actually planning to move back to America when I graduated.”

“Move back to America? You’re from America?!”

“Born and raised, moved here to Seoul when I was in high school. I miss it, but I found happiness here, I think there’s something for me here.”

The air about Joshua is relaxing, he's so straightforward, easy going, and calming. There’s this outward kindness, once that shows how much he cares, but in a gentle way, a way that Seungkwan hasn’t seen in a while (aka not from his clingy chaotic friends.) But more than that, Joshua is so mature, level headed, and it amazes him how eloquent he presents himself with his age. He seems knowledgeable, approachable, and Seungkwan can’t shake the feeling he can trust this man with his whole life. Seungkwan likes Joshua. A lot.

“So you were over today going over Minghao seonbae’s webtoon?” Seungkwan wonders.

“Yes, exactly,” Joshua snaps. “I prefer to read his webtoon at night, to set the mood.”

“Set the mood?” Seungkwan questions. “I’m sorry, seonbae,” Seungkwan closes his eyes, bowing a bit toward Minghao. “I know your name is very popular, but I don’t think I’ve read your webtoon. I’d like to try reading some!”

“You’re fine, Seungkwan,” Minghao waves him off. “I don’t know if my webtoon would be your cup of tea, it’s not everyone’s type.”

“I should at least try, it must be good!”

“You sure?” Minghao raises a brow.

“Here,” Hansol hands Seungkwan his phone. “I already pulled it up, you can skim the first chapter here.”

“Thank you,” Seungkwan takes Hansol’s phone with careful hands and immediately starts scrolling.

And suddenly Seungkwan screams.

“Yeah, I thought so,” Minghao leans back his chair, crossing his legs, relaxing in his seat, unbothered by Seungkwan’s scream. “it’s not his cup of tea.”

“Are you ok?” Joshua worries over Seungkwan. The younger has shut his eyes completely and hands the phone back to Hansol. “Is he not good with horror?”

“I don’t think it’s much more than that,” Minghao takes his cup of tea and holds it up. “My webtoon is gruesome, cruel, dreadful, and so, so heavy handed in slow, dark, unsettling imagery that is my artstyle. Seungkwan works under Vernon, frilly webtoon Vernon. We write completely opposite genres. Just like my cup of tea, earthy, rich and bitter. Seungkwan must enjoy strawberry milk.”

“I really like your webtoon though,” Hansol remarks. “I didn’t think he would be scared of it.”

“Seungkwan has never seen me paint during club so he’s not used to the unapologetic demented world of my inner disordered mess of fleshy art that I usually convey,” Minghao takes a sip of tea. “He cannot handle my art.”

“What goes in your head?” Joshua murmurs in disbelief, but unsurprisingly used to it.

Seungkwan balances his emotions, puts an innocent grin back on. “How are you guys?!”

“Is he pretending he never read it?” Joshua whispers to Minghao.

“No way,” Minghao heavily disagrees. “watch, ok. Seungkwan, how scary was my webtoon?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t believe I ever read your webtoon seonbae, maybe another time,” Seungkwan answers robotically, forcefully, attention shifting fully to Hansol afterward.

“Oh, I guess he is,” Minghao giggles. “Did I break him?”

“Well I like it,” Joshua says with a tinge of pride, knowing full well he gets to read Minghao’s chapters before they’re released. “and even though Seungkwan may not like it, we know full well what he does like.”

“Cliche rom coms through the lense of the most unromantic person I know,” Minghao sighs out. “and I know Junhui and he’s sleeping so ugly on my bed and that’s saying a lot.”


	5. the devil’s advocate is an angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know why it took me so long to write this it’s probably cause it’s a bit longer than the rest of the other chaps ahhhh also it ends kinda abruptly ahhhhh what am i doing ahhhhhh this sat in my docs 75% done for weeeeeeeks ahhh

**[hannie]**  
one day won’t hurt  
hmmmmm  
come onnnnnnnn  


**[Seungkwan]**  
next time  
im going straight home after class  
ask soonyoung or seokmin  
i’m pretty sure they’re free

**[hannie]**  
don’t wannnnna  
i miss boo boo more :(  
i wanted to get bingsoo after lunch with you  
is that so much to ask of ur fave hyungie

**[Seungkwan]**  
ur skipping today?

**[hannie]**  
yah  
im always there it wont make a difference  
got the prez wrapped around my finger anyway  
because  
i  
am  
amazinggg

**[Seungkwan]**  
…..

**[hannie]**  
so bingsoo???

**[Seungkwan]**  
no  
stop texting me  
im in class

**[hannie]**  
laaaaame  
:P 

—

The last thing Seungkwan expects to see when he gets out of his class this afternoon is Hansol patiently waiting for him. It surprised the hell out of him, but he thought, “ _there’s no way he’s here for me,_ ” so Seungkwan turns on his heel and walks the opposite direction of Hansol, feigns indifference instead, finding that saving the embarrassment of assuming something is best for his mental health then stuttering over his words and then tripping on his feet over Hansol.

But then Hansol is running after him, calling out to Seungkwan.

“Yo, Seungkwan, I almost missed you, whew,” Hansol lets out a loud sigh, wiping the sweat off his forehead. “Glad I caught up!”

“Yeah, sorry, I’m so used to heading straight to my dorm after class, haha,” Seungkwan laughs nervously, relieved that he didn’t notice Seungkwan trying to flee.

“I wanted to give you this,” Hansol eagerly then hands Seungkwan a small red lunchbox. “I made a lot of food yesterday and thought you might like some.”

Seungkwan, surprised, feels the flutter of his heart racing as he holds the lunchbox. Ever so carefully, Seungkwan opens it up.

“It’s so—!” Seungkwan’s eyes light up.

Inside, Hansol has practically made a masterpiece of delicious food inside. There’s an assortment of steamed colorful vegetables in one corner, there are sausages shaped and grilled like octopus, but what catches Seungkwan’s eye’s the most is the rice balls, two giant rice balls with cut up seaweed to make the rice ball look like a panda. It’s so freaking adorable. It's so cute. He’s never seen food like this ever, in his life, only in anime. Even in anime food similar to this isn’t made often in real life, he usually sees something like this when the girl likes someone—

And then it hits Seungkwan like a slap in the face. He's starstruck staring at the food, how time consuming it must have been, ingredients and recipes he carefully prepared and cooked himself, and now waiting to give it to him after Seungkwan got out of class. The effort he's gone through, the thought swarms Seungkwan’s mind like a hive and he’s grinning from ear to ear.

“ _Does he-?!_ ” Seungkwan thinks, dreamily stares at Hansol. “ _Just maybe does he kind of like me-?!_ ” Seungkwan feels himself floating, even a little bit.

“Hansol, thank you, this is so generous of you—“

“And I made one for Mingyu too, right here,” Hansol holds up another colored lunch box next to his head and shows Seungkwan. “I’m going to give it to him now. Do you want to come?”

If Seungkwan was petty enough, he would refuse, let jealousy loom, hang over his mind and mope to Seokmin about how Chwe Hansol does not love him back because he made a special lunch for not only Seungkwan himself, but Mingyu as well. Maybe it’s the slight hope that he was living in a cutesy webtoon himself, but that’s his fault really. Seungkwan needs to stop jumping ahead of himself, this Hansol crush is so taxing on his mind.

“And I already gave one to Minghao and Shua and—“

‘ _OH, he made it for every fucking person he knows, get out of your delusional head, Seungkwan,_ ’ he thinks to himself, a tinge of pride suddenly lost, but again, that’s his problem, he’s literally overthinking about a lunchbox of FREE FOOD and the first thing Seungkwan shoves to the forefront of his mind is ‘ _he may like me uwu_.’ Disgusting. Seungkwan has never felt so repulsed at his mind mentally saying ‘uwu’ in his head. That’s how he knows how far gone he is for Hansol.

“Uh, Seungkwan? Hello?” Hansol waves a hand, brows furrowed staring at Seungkwan with concern. “You okay? Maybe I’ll go by myself, you seem tired?”

“No! Uh, sorry,” Seungkwan snaps out of the storm that is his complicated mind. “Yeah, I want to go with you!”

“Cool,” Hansol smiles. “I was hoping you’d say yes.”

Seungkwan dies a little inside at the comment.

—

“For me?” Mingyu asks, sitting at a table outside of the student union.

“For you,” Hansol replies.

“Both of you?”

“No, no, that’s all Hansol,” Seungkwan denies, stepping a bit back for Hansol to take more of the spotlight.

“I made extra and I wanted you to have some as well,” and ever so carefully, Hansol slides the lunchbox to Mingyu.

“That’s really nice of you, Hansol,” Mingyu opens up the lunchbox with excited hands. When he sees the contents, his face darkens. “Ah…..it’s so……...cute…”

Hansol’s face sadly drops, “Do you not like it?”

“It’s just….how can I eat…..” Mingyu gulps, trying his best not to sound offensive, although Mingyu’s contorted face says otherwise. “something this cute? What are you? My girlfriend?”

Seungkwan's mouth drops like he’s going to scream, but Hansol speaks first.

“At least try it,” Hansol pushes the lunchbox closer to Mingyu. “I worked really hard.”

There’s no way Mingyu can’t say no to Hansol, there’s something oddly and genuinely naive about Hansol. He’s sure Seungkwan see’s that in him because Seungkwan is very similar in that aspect.

Mingyu sighs and when Hansol see’s him reach over for a rice ball his face lights up. Carefully, Mingyu takes a bite, chews in slow motion as his mouth fills with perfectly seasoned rice and a juicy, meaty center that’s soft and cooked in a savory sauce that melts instantly in his mouth. A tear falls out of Mingyu’s eye.

“It’s the best rice ball I’ve ever eaten,” Mingyu grimaces with a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

Hansol grins so bright, Mingyu has to shield his vision from the sight, it’s blinding when Hansol smiles with teeth.

“I’m really happy you like it, it means a lot that you said that, thank you,” Hansol grins.

“No, thank you for making me lunch.”

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Hansol and Seungkwan wave goodbye to Mingyu and they head off the opposite direction.

“That was really nice of you, Hansol, I really appreciate you giving me this,” Seungkwan says with pure, genuine gratitude. Because he really is grateful and for now, this is the most he can do for now to show his appreciation. He’ll have to figure out something in the future.

“Don’t worry about it,” Hansol answers.

“No, like it must have taken you so long to make this? There’s no way I can’t thank you enough for something this amazing?”

“It’s really no problem.”

“And I don’t know how else to repay you. Maybe dinner? I’ll treat you to barbecue!”

“That’s not necessary—“

“I will climb to the highest peak of the Alps and retrieve the snow that melts off so you, Hansol, can have the freshest of fresh water—“

“Look,” Hansol steps in front of Seungkwan and stops him further. “you’re exaggerating this a little too much.”

“Sorry, it’s just,” Seungkwan's shoulders slump. “This is really generous. To be honest with you, I’ve never received something handmade like this before. Ever. If it seems like I’m exaggerating, I’m not, it’s just my natural, genuine reaction because I’ve never had so much thought put into food like this before.” and he feels the weight of his words feel heavier than usual. “I’m really happy and I want you to know this means a lot to me. Thank you.”

It’s honest, it’s true, Seungkwan’s not used to handmade gifts. He’s actually a very materialistic boy, likes designer brands and fancy clothes like the millionaire boy he isn’t. His friends, they’re used to buying him gifts from the mall, online, on his Amazon wishlist, it’s really easy to buy something for Seungkwan. He’s never been one shy enough to show off expensive watches and shoes and it’s not like he likes to feel rich, it’s a lifestyle he’s grown accustomed too, likes the fashion of it all, growing up in a family of shopaholics may do that to you. He has sisters that have it worse solely because they make enough money to splurge to their hearts desire. 

So Hansol, his handmade lunch struck something in Seungkwan he realized he’s been deprived of unknowingly for so long—thought and care. It’s easy to buy him gifts, but the way Hansol prepared this lunch, this is another way of saying he cares and Seungkwan feels his heart lurch, jumpstarting his whole being alive. He’s glad it was Hansol, him alone made it an extra special gift. Even if it was extras, it’s something.

“Seungkwan, you—“ Hansol stares into Seungkwan’s eyes, see’s the breathe out Hansol being blown away.

“Yes, Hansol?” Seungkwan longingly looks back.

“I—“ And Seungkwan braces himself, the string of his heart tugging. “feel so bad. I have to tell you the truth, I feel so bad right now.”

“Huh?”

“Seungkwan, the lunch I made, all these lunches I made,” Hansol firmly holds Seungkwan’s shoulders tight. “I made them so I could see your reactions. Reactions I could use in my webtoon.”

Oh, there goes Seungkwan’s heartbreaking again. Twice. In the span of one hour. By the same man. This is a never ending cycle and Seungkwan has chosen to walk this path blindly. Are there glasses that see through emotional pain? He’s not sure so he’ll have to look into that and see if his insurance plan can cover it.

“Ah.” is all he says. “I’m just. Webcomic content.”

“Seungkwan, I’m sorry.”

“Ah.” is all he says again. “Mere webcomic content.”

“If I knew this was going to be so important to you, I should have never given it to you,” Hansol says and Seungkwan feels the third knife stab him in the back in the same wound again. “Wow, that came out wrong, that’s not what I meant too.”

“You’re good at this,” Seungkwan blandly says. “upsetting me.”

“Seungkwan, please listen, hear me out one more time,” Hansol begs. “I never intended to use your feelings like that. I wanted your initial reaction, when you first got the lunch I made. But, I see it’s been more than that for you and your feelings, I don’t want to use that in my webtoon because the integrity of it all, it’s not mine to use because it’s become so much more personal. I’m sorry. For me, your feelings, I’d want to for myself instead.”

It’s a pity really, how often Seungkwan easily forgives Hansol.

“Yeah, thank you, and don’t worry about it,” Seungkwan nods. “I may have overreacted, but that’s on me.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. Let’s just forget this,” Hansol lets his hands finally fall to his sides. “would you like to eat lunch together, Seungkwan? If it’s okay with you?”

Big softie, he’s the biggest softie for Hansol. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“I actually have one more lunch box to drop off though, can we drop it off first?”

“Yeah, lets go.”

Seungkwan follows Hansol’s lead as they walk across to the other side of campus.

“You really went all out on this though, I’m impressed. You made five extra servings just for webtoon material, you’re so wild.”

“I had the time, I needed the reactions, and I think I got what I needed. I also get to treat all my assistants so I really don’t mind, you guys have been helpful,” Hansol says with pride.

“Wait, this last one were going to,” Seungkwan connects the dots. “is also your assistant?”

“Yup.” he nods.

“How many assistants do you have?” 

“You, Mingyu, and him, not as many as you think,” Hansol answers. “He kind of has an odd schedule so I only ever see him at nights, he has club most days.”

_Club most days?_ Seungkwan thinks, _sounds like someone I know._

“This guy draws backgrounds when needed, he’s really good at them, his sense of structure is really good. Most of the time, I try to leave very vague backgrounds mostly because they’re a hassle, but this guy knows how to set up the perfect environment and he’s quick at doing it.”

“I really want to meet this person, they sound amazing,” There’s a hop in Seungkwan’s step. “So who are we meeting? Where are we going?”

“To their club room, it should be close by.” And as they turn one more corner, Hansol suddenly stops and stares at the door before him. “Oh yeah, didn’t realize we’re here already.”

Seungkwan doesn’t walk around the campus often, knows very little of where everything is, it even took him a little while for him to find the university canteen. He literally found it a few days ago. The art building, the student union, and the dorms are probably the only places he’s frequently at. Besides his other primary classes, there’s really no point for Seungkwan to ever know where the engineering building or the science building are, it’s not necessary. 

—But the university theatre though, Seungkwan knows this place all too well. Soonyoung has had many dance showcases here and Seokmin has mentioned his vocal lessons are sometimes held at the stage due to the amazing acoustics. Despite that it’s not the real reason Seungkwan is so familiar with this place— it’s because his hyung, the oldest of his friend group, is part of the theatre club and right beyond those doors is the theatre clubs room. Realizing he’s standing at what he thinks is where Hansol’s assistant is means he must be part of the theatre club too. His blood instantly runs cold, freezing up on the spot because no no no no no, there’s no way he can meet him no no.

When it comes to his little group of friends, Seungkwan likes order, consistency, and substance. Soonyoung is all shameless, all too brave, and all over the place in general, but that’s his charm, he’s the life and spirit and energy of the group. Seokmin, so gullible, easily plays off of Soonyoung’s energy really well. Sure, he can be swayed by emotion easily, but he’s always looking out for Seungkwan, alway thinking of him. 

Here’s the thing though, Seungkwan was already sure Hansol meeting Soonyoung would be a disaster, but so far it’s been fine and Seokmin was the only person Seungkwan would let Hansol actually personally meet. However, there’s one person Seungkwan never wants Hansol to ever cross, especially in relation to himself.

There’s really no easy way to describe Yoon Jeonghan, he’s a wild card. Something within that man whose face is angelic and delicate for vanity sake is all a facade, truly he has become a black pit of whatever sinister act he has planned for the day. Jeonghan likes chaos, he likes to have it simmer until it’s spilling at the boiling point, it’s practically a lifestyle for him, it’s on brand for him. He’ll do whatever he can to make things interesting, even if he’s mixed into the mess because the only thing is his mind is that at least he’s the cause of that mess. Jeonghan is smart and clever enough that unlike Soonyoung and Seokmin, he’ll figure out what Hansol is to Seungkwan instantly and that doesn’t sit well with him because Jeonghan sees it as a window of opportunity to torment the hell out of Seungkwan, he knows it. 

Jeonghan see’s vanilla ice cream and tops it off with radioactive chemicals and sprinkles ash all over it. He makes innocent things oddly threatening. 

A thought crosses Seungkwan’s mind, remembering Jeonghan is skipping club today so for now, he’s settled on the idea he’s not there, hopefully. Again, he’s a wild card.

“You okay?” Hansol asks, holding the door open, unfazed at Seungkwan’s inner thought millisecond existential crisis. 

“Sorry, I’m okay, let’s go.”

The theatre club is out on stage today, setting up backdrops, props, and lighting for an upcoming play they’ve been rehearsing for a while. Lots of students are strewn about in every corner of the theatre, some sitting casually in the audience, some up on the balcony, and some sitting on the stage.

“Hi,” Hansol comes up to two students seated on stage. “have you guys seen Seungcheol anywhere?”

Then, on cue, a man comes to the center of the stage. “There he is.” Replies a student.

“Has anyone seen our lead?” Seungcheol announces in question, catching everyone’s attention, hands on his hips with a clearly tired expression.

“I think he left a while ago,” Someone says.

“I saw him sneaking out?” Another adds.

“Were you looking for him, president?” A girl comes up to him. “I’m pretty sure he left to buy food I think?”

“God, what am I going to do with him,” Seungcheol rubs a hand to his face.

Seungkwan jolts at Hansol moving quickly to get up on stage, following after the webtoon artist. Hansol then calls out, “Hyung!”

“Hansol? What are you doing here?” Seungcheol, surprised, directs his attention now to Hansol.

“For this,” Hansol hands Seungcheol a lunchbox. “I made extra.”

“What?” Seungcheol peeks a bit inside. A tight, giddy grin stretches across Seungcheol’s face. “Wow, did you make this Hansol?!”

Seungcheol grins to the point until his eyes crease, his eyes become slits because he’s that excited and Seungkwan finds that incredibly cute. From the corner of Seungkwan’s eyes, he see’s Hansol enjoying this just as much, maybe wanting this expression more out of this little experiment than how Mingyu and himself reacted.

“It’s not much, but it’s a big thank you. From me to you.”

“I was starving too or more like I ate my lunch too fast earlier,” Seungcheol laughs, “but I guess I could make lunch a tad bit longer since our lead isn’t—“

The double doors in the back swing open with a loud slam and someone steps out. There’s the sound of some girls cooing, swooning at the man that struts out where the wind from outside sweeps through locks of their hair flawlessly, like a model. The lighting could not have been more perfect as well, the radiant white from behind him that’s almost blinding and surrounds him like an angel that stepped out of heaven. Seungkwan, eyes widening, watches Jeonghan walk down the aisles and hop up onto the stage.

“Back by unpopular demand,” Jeonghan twirls. “it’s me!”

“Where were you? You told me you’d put the costumes away after the fitting?” Seungcheol asks.

“I was, but the sewing club was already there and I didn’t want to mess anything up,” Jeonghan flops onto Seungcheol, arm wrapping around his shoulders so casually. “don’t worry, prezzy. It’s taken care of!”

“It’s not the sewing club's job to look after your costumes, it’s already set and ready, they don’t know how we organize our clothes.”

“Ok, but they put it away already! Done and done! And if I didn’t leave early I wouldn’t be able to bring you back kimchi stew!”

“You did? Really?” Seungcheol perks up.

“Yeah,” Jeonghan points to his stomach. “And it’s right here, it was so good.”

Seungcheol blinks. “I hate you.”

“Seungkwan?” Jeonghan eyebrows raise at Seungkwan hiding behind Hansol. “What are you doing here?”

“Nothing really,” Seungkwan says, voice a bit strained.

“Weren’t you busy today? And visiting the theatre club too?” Jeonghan lets go of Seungcheol and latches onto Seungkwan instead. “So you decided you wanted to get bingsoo with me, I knew it. Taste. We can leave now.”

“Oh hell no you’re not,” Seungcheol grabs Jeonghan by the collar, practically flinging him back to his side. “You made the sewing club put away your shit, you’re not charming your way through that again,” Then Seungcheol announces. “We’ll be starting rehearsal in 5 minutes!”

“Seungkwan,” Hansol turns to him. “do you mind if we watch the theatre club rehearse a bit?”

“Uh,” Seungkwan wants nothing more than to leave. Now. “I mean are we even allowed to eat in a theatre?”

“You’re fine, don’t worry,” A student passes by, “President will allow it if it’s you guys.”

Seungkwan, in the corner of his eyes, sees Hansol vibrate next to him, sighs. “Alright.”

They settle off to take seats on the side and towards the back, not wanting to intrude on their practice, but still visible to watch from their perspective. Seungkwan, discreetly, opens up the lunchbox and begins to eat a rice ball. A jolt of satisfaction courses through his body bite after bite, his mouth is in heaven.

“So you know Yoon Jeonghan?” Hansol asks, but keeps his focus forward and at the theatre club so he doesn’t see Seungkwan harshly freeze up next to him.

“Yeah,” Seungkwan bites his tongue.

“I’ve always wanted to meet him, Hyung has only told me stories about him,” Hansol tries to not speak too loud, ears still open and listening intently to the theatre club practicing. “he says his face is so pretty, it’s deceiving. I don’t know what that means.”

Seungkwan sighs. “He’s just a lot, he’s a lot, that’s it.”

“He’s a person I want to try writing, but I have no idea how to capture it. Hyung has a way with words when describing him.”

“Humor me,” Seungkwan turns to him.

“That his face is so perfectly charming and endearing, you don’t notice he’s holding a knife behind his back.”

Seungkwan doesn't imagine the description, it’s already a life he’s currently living. He just gets it. He nods, agreeing.

“I didn’t know you would be friends with him? It’s a small world we live in, don’t we?”

“Too small,” Seungkwan continues to eat.

“What are you guys talking about?”

“Holy shit—!” Seungkwan jumps, turns away from Hansol and to his right comes face to face with none other than Jeonghan, casually sitting there with that conniving smile.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Jeonghan giggles. “you guys seemed to be having fun here.”

“How did you get here?!” Seungkwan glances over to the theatre club on stage where they are still obviously practicing. “Aren’t you supposed to be up there?!” He gestures to the rest.

“Yeah, but I got bored, super bored. Cheol made me sit there, watching,” Jeonghan scoots a bit closer. “Plus you have food I see, why don’t you share, there, Boo boo.”

“Didn’t you just come back from lunch?!”

“You can have mine,” Hansol offers easily. Seungkwan stares horridly and Jeonghan eyes Hansol curiously.

“I can?” Jeonghan asks, but he’s more intrigued than anything. 

“Yeah,” Hansol pulls out his last lunch, his own. He hands it over to Jeonghan. “I made it.”

“Thank you, stranger,” Jeonghan smiles. “I’m Yoon Jeonghan.”

“Chwe Hansol.” and he bows slightly.

“And how do you know my dear, dear Seungkwan, Mr. Chwe Hansol?” Jeonghan relaxes, leans his chin into his palm, and gives his entire undivided attention to Hansol. The thing is, although Seungkwan sits there quietly to himself, there’s a vice like grip from Jeonghan on his arm, keeping him there. 

“We’re friends, in the same class,” Hansol answers.

“Seungkwan has never mentioned you, he’s been so busy lately, I haven’t seen him that much these past few weeks,” Jeonghan wiggles his brows. “I’m assuming you guys have been hanging out?”

“Yeah, we have.”

“Interesting, very interesting,” Jeonghan can sense Seungkwan sweat from a mile away, it’s honestly a talent. “he’s never mentioned you before.”

“He hasn’t, well that’s because—“ Hansol turns to Seungkwan mid sentence and stares into the eyes of a petrified Seungkwan. “we only started hanging out.”

“Weird, you’re not telling me something,” Jeonghan grins wide but laughs monotonously. “I want in on it too, tell me, come on.”

Jeonghan grabs at Hansol’s arm and Seungkwan’s eyes zero in on his hand, a fire inside burns and it’s just so dumb to be jealous of something like that at this moment.

“No secret, just friends,” Hansol smiles.

“I can smell a lie anywhere and everywhere, you’re not being cute at all,” Jeonghan frowns, gets out of seat, climbs over Seungkwan and sits on the other side of Hansol. Jeonghan’s hands then come up to cup Hansol’s face and Seungkwan feels a vein pop on the side of his head out of sheer madness. “I mean you are adorable, look at your young, baby face—“

“—Hyung! Isn’t your lunch getting cold?” Seungkwan interrupts swiftly, but shakily, not daring to peek at them and keep his face forward. He catches both boys off guard and feels the pink in his cheeks heat up suddenly quick. Jealousy isn’t a good color on Seungkwan, but his repressed emotions have pent up and Jeonghan has the ability to evoke it. 

When he does slightly turn to look at them, he instantly regrets it because: 1. Jeonghan is the first person he makes eye contact with and 2. Jeonghan has a giddy, yet sinister smile on his face that knows Seungkwan too well for his own good, and knows exactly what Seungkwan thinks about Hansol. It hurts Seungkwan to even look at him because that shit-eating grin is plastered straight across his face and he just knows.

“You’re awfully eager, aren’t you, Boo Seungkwan,” Jeonghan relaxes in his chair and he leans in closer to Hansol, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Seungkwan’s eye twitches. “I was getting to know dear, little Hansol here.”

“Shouldn’t you be up there? Practicing?” Seungkwan grits with ease, but grits nonetheless.

“Cheol hasn’t even realized I’m not up there so I’ll be fine,” Jeonghan waves a dismissive hand. “I’m more curious about this sharp-jawed, handsome friend of yours, Seungkwan.”

“Uhh,” Hansol sits there, uncomfortable only because he feels the tension between the two and he’s just unknowingly in the middle of it.

“Hansol, you’re not dating anyone, huh,” Jeonghan asks and Seungkwan inhales.

“No, I’m not,” Hansol answers.

“Good, good, then what type of person are you into, I’m curious?”

“You know,” Hansol bites his tongue, concentrating. “I haven’t thought about it.”

“What?” Jeonghan blurts, astonished. “That's such an obvious lie, who hasn’t thought about it, even once.”

“It’s easy to read about it, it’s easy to think about it, and it’s easy to imagine it,” And then Hansol genuinely says, “but personally, myself, I haven’t given much thought about who I’d like.”

“You’re amazing,” Jeonghan cups Hansol’s face again. “You’re so innocent and sweet, I can feel it in my bones how sincere you are, so naive and straight forward.”

“Thank…..you?” 

“What about this,” And Jeonghan suddenly turns Hansol face to stare at Seungkwan who both yelp in the process. “Would you date Seungkwan? Could he be your type?”

Seungkwan’s face rapidly flushes fast and he covers his ears because he can’t take it, his feelings are surging through his body like shocks. Seungkwan can’t bear to hear what Hansol will say, anything will make or break Seungkwan so he’s opting that the worst possible answer will be said and Seungkwan’s hands over his ears sound like they’ll be comfortable for the next, hmm, 5 minutes.

Hansol stares at Seungkwan curled in on himself, ears fully covered and the pinkest he’s ever seen him. 

“I can’t believe you,” Seungcheol stands stern next to Jeonghan, looking down at him. “Did you really think I wouldn’t notice.”

“I mean it worked for a good 10 minutes,” Jeonghan shrugs.

“Come on,” Seungcheol pulls Jeonghan out of his seat and drags him back over to the group.

“Oh my god,” Seungkwan sighs, “he’s gone for now.”

“Are you okay?” Concern etched all over Hansol’s face. “You’re burning up.”

“I’m okay,” Seungkwan touches the fire on his cheeks. “I get embarrassed easily.”

“Is that so.”

“Let’s continue to eat lunch, yeah?” Seungkwan takes the second rice ball in the lunchbox and hands it to Hansol. “You should eat too, take the other half since you gave yours to Jeonghan.”

“It’s fine, that’s for you.”

“I think food tastes better when it’s with someone you like,” Seungkwan leaves the other half of his lunchbox by Hansol and eats happily away at his portion.

Hansol, still staring, continues to watch Seungkwan eat peacefully. Maybe it’s the small excited expression Seungkwan makes bite after bite but he likes this moment with only the two of them more than he realizes. He takes the other rice ball and eats it with Seungkwan.

Yeah, food tastes better with people you like.


End file.
